A semiconductor integrated circuit used for interfaces of a semiconductor memory receives a reference clock and data from the outside, adjust duty ratio of the reference clock to generate an internal clock, and supply the generated internal clock to the semiconductor memory. The semiconductor memory can latch the received data with the internal clock. It is desired to improve generation of the internal clocks.